Dark Revelation
by Demon God of Chaos
Summary: Ranma gets killed by Ryouga and gets a special audience with a certain Goddess of Death. Ranma gets sent to another world. A very unusual crossover.
1. Default Chapter

Dark Revelation

Disclaimer: I don't own Lineage or Ranma ½. That privilege is remained for NCsoft and Rumiko Takahashi. This is a work which was made in homage of the great game Lineage 2 which I sadly don't have at the moment because I can't afford an account. And of course my parents don't want something like that on the PC. They say it is sexist just because I put a picture of a Dark Elf on my desktop and they accused me of having that erotic picture put on my desktop just to annoy them. Damn parents deleted all Lineage 2 content and wouldn't even pay for the account. Since I am a poor guy and don't have a job due to being busy with studying for school I just have to forget about ever watching the cute Dark Elves fight against hordes of monsters while only wearing very tight clothing and leather. author drools at the mental image of a Dark Elf female practising with a sword and pays exceptional attention whenever she swings the sword as it makes her breasts bounce Well I am not entirely sure if this has been done before but I just wanted to test this idea out before I go and create a self insertion fic of it. I just want to hear your opinions if I should continue this piece of work.

---------------------

Now let's get to business shall we?

---------------------------

Ranma Saotome wasn't lining an easy life. No what you would call a peaceful day he wouldn't have known as he always busy saving Akane and fighting against his rivals and occasionally beating the shit out of his father. Ranma was cursed with turning into a female with the application of cold water. At first it hindered him greatly but later he began to see the good side of being female. He could con people into buying him things just because he was well built in his female form and with her martial arts talents he could make any man faint. He also had three fiancés quarrelling over him.

While most men would like to have women fighting over them, Ranma clearly didn't while two of his fiancés were extremely good looking the other one was just ugly. All three were possessive of him and the ugly one always forced him to eat her cooking which always seemed to mutate into some dangerous life form as the girl touched it. The other two tried to get him out of Akane's clutches only to try and seduce him. One was a possessive Amazon who repeatedly drugged him to try and lure him into bed with her. While Ranma always did have some sexual urges those were violently repressed by his father who deemed it unmanly and forbade him from ever using them. Only to make matters worse his fiancés had several admirers which would do anything to get their women to love them and tried their best to get rid of Ranma. Ranma got very depressed whenever somebody attacked him for some reason.

Why was he always the target? Why was always he who had to clean up the mess they created? Why was he always the one who was getting beaten up by the violent tomboy? Why didn't his mother acknowledge him as manly just because he had some curse that turned him into a girl? He knew his mother had some weird sense of honour but that was absolutely ridiculous. Would she really kill her own son just to satisfy honour? Ranma thought about that as he made his way to the Tendo Dojo. His mother would surely let him kill himself as she was such a stuck up bitch who chose honour above the life of her son. Ranma knew something and to be done about his mother but hadn't found the time to think it over yet. Ranma had heard from the despicable filth that was his dad that his mother was one of the old clans of the Japanese and that she was entitled some estates and such and that Ranma was going to own them after he turned clan head and that he would give them to his father for training him. Ranma had then given his father the beating of a lifetime.

Ranma felt depression creep up on him and suddenly found the urge to yell but he remained calm. He started focusing his energy into himself to project t calmness into his being. Ranma seemed to calm down but from the inside he was fuming. He had realised he was being controlled and manipulated by everyone around him just to satisfy their stupid little needs. He would show them that Ranma Saotome isn't a person to be messed with.

Then Ryouga appeared from a side alley while holding a map in his hands and walking directly into Ranma:

"Sorry sir I didn't see yo… RANMA PREPARE TO DIE!!"

Ryouga had realised he had walked against his enemy and charged into battle with his famous battle yell. Ranma just grimaced and felt the anger build up in him. He felt it take form in him and suddenly he was aware of how he was always mistreated by everyone he knew. They just thought him to be a dumb jock and never seemed to want to tell him what he really needed. He even guessed his friends Hiroshi and Daisuke had been keeping things from him but couldn't confirm it. He felt the rage ebb off of Ryouga and he allowed himself to be hit. Ranma felt the pain and finally felt some release from the pain that was a constant in his life. He swore the Gods must be messing with his life again as it seemed to turn more chaotic every day.

In the place where the gods resided there was a certain place where the lives of mortals could be viewed and currently several gods were making changes into Ranma's life to make it more amusing for them. The fact that the boy had killed a Phoenix God seemed to be forgotten by the gods as they meddled with his life like it was some plaything. Some gods kept away from messing with his life as they feared he might come for retribution. But most gods were just happy with messing with the kid's life and they made Ranma get more girls and see the chaos unfold. Only one goddess had watched as they made the boy take a dunk into the Jusenkyo pool and laughed at the boy's reaction. She had felt enraged that the gods would give the boy such a cruel punishment and decided to interfere:

"NOW ALL OF YOU GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE: I WANT RANMA HERE IN TEN MINUTES AND IF HE ISN´T HERE BY THEN I´LL UNLEASH THE MOST HORRIFIC PLAGUE MANKIND HAS EVER SEEN!"

That was said by the goddess of Death, Shilen. She had long black hair and wore a black dress which seemed to emanate a darkness which was incomprehensible. (My personal image which I get of Shilen. And no she isn't restricted to the Abyss. This is just another world which she is allowed to visit.) The gods and goddesses scurried away to do the goddess her bidding as they knew that was one of the elder gods and that if angered could unleash a plague of death through the multiverse which could kill thousands of their followers. She had already done so in another world which now had no living inhabitant on it.

Ranma was trying to find release in death as he was finally at his breaking point. He had enough of the beatings he had to endure every day. He just wanted to have some peace and quiet for once. He saw Ryouga's hand come closer to the neck and felt the hand breaking the skin and burying itself into it. He felt blood come up into his mouth and he saw the face of his killer smile as the hand was removed:

"Now Ranma I have repaid you for making my life hell. Now Akane can finally be mine."

With that Ryouga spit on the still bleeding body of Ranma unaware that the gods were panicking now just because they couldn't summon Ranma to Shilen.

Shilen took one look at the pool and her face contorted in rage. Ever since she had been banished to the underworld to be the goddess of Death she had been waiting for a good avatar to take some part of her power. Since she had seen Ranma in one of her dreams she had admired the boy for living through all the troubles the gods created for him. He just stayed normal under all the stress and didn't seem bothered with his female form. She watched as his body was spit on by his rivals and Akane took one look at it and said:

"The Baka deserved it. The jerk was always going on about how good he was. Now he finally is dead."

Shilen's eye twitched and she let out an ear shattering yell which shook the foundations of the heavens and the underworld and made her children look around confused, wondering why their mother was so angry.

The gods started to evacuate a space of around two light-years around Shilen just to avoid her rage.

Shilen summoned Ranma's body to her and looked at it. The point where the hand had stabbed through the skin was visible through the blood that was still coming out of the wound. Shilen sighed. She would have to extract the soul from the body and make a new body for Ranma. She would make it better then anything she had ever created. She would make it better then the elves who had betrayed her. She would make it in the image of the elves who still worshipped her. She would remake Ranma as a Dark Elf granted with her strength and being her Avatar. With him she could finally get revenge on her father for abandoning her. Then she set to work on Ranma's body intent on making him as strong as her children are and granting him the same amount of magical power.

Ranma began to stir. He felt strange. Why wasn't he dead? Why was he still alive after the hand of Ryouga had pierced through the skin? He felt his neck. It was smooth skin he felt there and no sign of the wound. He looked around and noticed a woman standing there looking at him with an amused smile at her face:

"Who are you? And why am I not dead. I finally wanted to die so badly and now I see I am alive."

Shilen smiled at Ranma and said:

"Well Ranma I have something to say to you. You were dead but due to the meddling of the gods in your life it had become like a hell for you. When you were killed I managed to get your body from that awful place and managed to extract your Soul and store it. Then I set on creating the perfect body for you. I had hoped to get you alive but seeing that you were killed I though you could use to get more power. It worked Ranma. I have effectively managed to reshape your body into on of my servants. Even if you do not accept my offer I shall give you a new life which you truly deserve. You shall be sent to a world not unlike your own. Where magic is commonplace and you shall never be looked as a possession. Well at least not if you manage to keep a low profile and not show off your power too much. You should be accepted almost everywhere except where those treacherous Elves live. Avoid their forest. I made you in the image of the only people who still worship me. I would like that you contact one of my children if possible. Just ask someone for Valakas and watch their reaction. My child is quite large and fierce. I wonder if somebody managed to kill him yet. I guess not since his breath could incinerate most things."

Ranma stared at the woman and then looked at himself. He noticed his skin was black like the night and seemed to be almost bluish black in the light. He looked at his hands and saw that they had long fingers which seemed to be perfect for combat or wielding a weapon. He looked once again at Shilen and didn't see the woman. He felt a soft and slender hand lie on his shoulder. When he turned he came to look at the naked body of Shilen. Ranma's eyes grew to the size of saucers and his nose threatened to erupt in a geyser of blood but he made a mental correction that it was okay to see a woman naked. He realised that the female body was no secret to him because he turned into one too:

"Miss… I didn't get your name. Do I still have the curse that turns me into a woman?"

Shilen smiled and began to trace one of her hands through Ranma's silver locks. They weren't in a pigtail and to be honest they looked made of moonbeams. Ranma's face looked to be made by a god. It was of course but just to describe it. His body was thin and looked to belong to a premier world-class fighter. No muscles could be discerned as his naked form was viewed from all sides. Ranma himself hadn't realised that he was naked and wondered why the woman felt so warm and why he felt something soft brush against his butt. Shilen smiled:

"Well my given name is Shilen and I am the goddess of Death. Before that I was the goddess of water and the creator of the elves but they cast me out in favour of my younger sister Eva. She has control of Water now and rules the Elves. You need to watch out for the elves. You can recognise them by their pointed ears and their blond hair. If you ever meet a Dark Elf like yourself you can always greet them with: "Shilen is Great". That is a praise to me and I would like you to make friends. Now about the offer. I want you to become my Avatar on that world. It involves no difficulkt things just a promise that you keep me some company whenever you feel like meeting me and coming whenever I call you.. Would you like to do that?"

She stroked over Ranma's chest in a seductive move and Ranma felt his lower body beginning to react. He looked down and saw that he was completely naked and that his crown jewels were displayed.

The gods had evacuated three light years away and were waiting for Shilen to explode with anger at them…They all waited when they would feel their followers dieing.

Shilen had now wrapped her arms around the man who was soon to be her Avatar:

"Well what do you think? The least I am offering you is a place as my favoured one. Even without my offer I give you a new life. Did you want something more?"

Ranma looked at Shilen and said:

"I want revenge. I want to kill those who abused me for so long and want to take their lives in the most gruesome fashion. I want to rip out their spinal chords and make a sash out of them while holding their bloody skulls in my hands and smiling at those who I still have to kill. I want them to feel the pain I went through and return it to them tenfold."

Ranma went on describing horrible fates to the goddess who was happy to have given him the natural cruelness of the Dark Elves but was surprised to find it being stronger in Ranma then in most Dark Elves. Most Dark Elves wouldn't bother with causing pain. They just killed but Ranma wanted to cause as much pain to his victims and make them suffer. She admired him for that and was sure he would fit right in. maybe he would even become a leader of the Dark Elves. She softly touched his chest and was delighted to see his reaction to her touch:

"Well then do you accept my offer Ranma?"

Ranma nodded. He was not going to refuse such a generous offer and wanted to get revenge upon those that had betrayed him. He said clearly:

" Yes I accept your offer Mistress."

She smiled and said:

"You don't have to call me Mistress, Ranma. Just call me Shilen. That is enough. If you are to receive the position of my Avatar then you first have to do something I and the other gods have never seen you do before. You must have sex with me."

Ranma's eyes grew wider then they were before and managed to stutter something incoherently. Shilen smiled and said:

"I just want you to fuck me until I can't stand. I want you to tire me out and make me cry out in ecstasy. I want to get laid Ranma. I can see you deserve your name. Wild Horse indeed. Chaos Demon it is in Dark Elvin speech but I can guess you want the meaning to be wild horse because you are used to that."

Ranma managed ton choke out something:

"Just call me Chaos Demon then. I have always hated the way Ranma was written just because Ran stands for Wild/Chaotically and Ma stands for Horse/Demon. Wild horse just reminds me of Pops. The bastard sold me too much to fill his stomach and so I don't want anything to do with Wild Horse. Genma means Mysterious Horse and I don't want to be thinking of the fat panda when I am in that world."

Shilen nodded before slowly letting her hands slide from his chest lower and lower:

"Well then I'll write it down as Chaos Demon. Then you won't be reminded of Genma. Should I fry the panda or would you like to do so?"

Ranma said:

"I would really like the fat gluttonous fool to suffer. I think I'll pay him a visit if I am allowed to leave the world where you will send me to."

Shilen smirked as she thought about torturing Genma but managed to reroute her thoughts to trying to make the man her Avatar:

"Well Ranma then let's fuck."

With that she started on what would be a long time of lovemaking.

I sadly can't really write this on and find myself saddened by the fact that I cannot write a delicious lemon about this. I have so many ideas for a perverted sixteen year old that I want to write but due to banishing all NC-17b fics I have found myself unable to do so. And Adultfanfiction is just a bother so that won't do. And I am far too busy to write hentai scenes for this fic. Although I like Dark Elves and would really like to fuck one senseless. But I simply don't have enough private time to write those scenes without somebody looking over my shoulder. Damn parents and little sister look at everything I write. Stupid family.

The gods and goddesses were still waiting for the big bang to happen. One brave goddess stuck her head out of the protective shelter:

"Seems that Shilen isn't going on a killing spree."

Just then a gigantic wave of energy most often seen at the deathbed of a dieing person, like when an old man tells someone a story when he should be dead but isn't. The Goddess gulped and said:

"Here it comes."

The energy passed and the shelter was almost totally obliterated by the pure primal energy. The goddess who had so bravely looked out of the shelter said:

"Well it couldn't get any worse? Can it?"

One of the gods looked at the direction Shilen was at and mumbled:

"You just had to say that, didn't you?"

The god looked in the direction where he could sense a giant amount of energy being sent in their direction and gulped as he knew that it was able to destroy the shelter they had constructed:

"Come on people put more power into the shields. Once the next wave hits we aren't going to come out unscathed."

Most gods and goddesses complied and put more power into the shields that protected them from being ripped apart by the malevolent energies that the goddess of Death controlled.

In Nerima all was quiet. The birds weren't chirping nor any of the inhabitants of Nerima were making any noise. They felt like something had been torn from them and when Ryouga came around wearing a happy expression and said that he killed Ranma the people of Nerima gave him a cold look. While they didn't like the pigtailed boy they also knew that nobody should be killed just for ruining somebody's day. Especially if a grudge was carried on for too long.

Ryouga was in heaven. He had gone to Akane-san and had asked her to see the body of Ranma. First he thought she would be disgusted with him killing his rival but when she saw the body she spit on it and said that he deserved it. It made Ryouga feel happy as she .linked arms with him and they started to walk around town trying to get a new dress for Akane. They had met Nodoka and had told her that her son was dead. The woman had taken it lightly. She only asked if they were sure he was dead and if he were manly. They responded negatively and the woman wandered off mumbling something about honourless sons.

The same thing was said by a fat balding man who was sitting playing shogi with his friend who had a moustache and wore a brown Gi. The man was moaning his fate of having such a worthless son. The Amazons didn't believe Ranma dead as they had arrived at the site of the killing and witnessed it disappearing. They would do something to try and get Ranma back into their claws. Unfortunately Konatsu had also seen it and reported it to Ukyou who also looked up a way to try and find her Ran-chan. He also gave the news to Nodoka who gave a whoop of joy at the chance of finding her son and making him commit Seppuku for being a honourless coward. (The woman is really twisted. I wouldn't want her to be my mother. )

Ryougas gave a yell of anger and Akane began to rant about the ways she would punish Ranma for not being dead like he was supposed to be.

Ranma felt a sudden chill come from the base of his spine and travel upwards. He looked down at the first girl he ever made love to and found it to be quite amusing. The goddess who he had given his virginity to was now smiling like an innocent girl and was curled into his lap. He had realised that he was now a lot taller then he had been when he was still human. Now with a part of Shilen's power flowing through him he felt like he could take on the world and win but somehow he knew that that plan wouldn't succeed.

Shilen had managed to make shockwaves of power erupt from her every time she came and that shocked him a little. He was sure there were gods and goddesses around here. Maybe they could be hurt by them. With every cry of ecstasy she released a shockwave which literally ripped apart a good deal of the landscape which had formed around them. It looked to be a plain of grass as far as you could see. Ranma caressed Shilen's hair and smiled at her.

The gods and Goddesses who had hid in the shelter carefully got out of what remained of it and looked around. What they saw was destroyed earth around them and they were shocked at the amount of power Shilen had put out. One of the braver goddesses dared to venture back to the point where they had last seen Shilen and she was stunned as she saw the Elder Goddess resting in the arms of a Dark Elf:

"Who are you and what did you do to Shilen?"

Ranma looked at the Goddess and said calmly:

"Well I and Shilen were talking about how you gods managed to make my life hell and we were thinking about how to repay you for the favour. Do you want to die Miss? You should die for all the torture you put me through but I am willing to overlook it a little if you kept out of my life and would stop with messing with it."

The Goddess paled as she realised that the Dark Elf was Ranma Saotome who had in his mortal years killed one of the demigods of the Earth. As she realised that Shilen must have reshaped the body of Ranma to make him come alive again. The body that Ranma now had was one made by one of the most powerful Goddesses and most probably Shilen had intended to make the still alive Ranma her Avatar but since he had died she had taken the liberty of making a new body for him. The goddess paled as Shilen began to stir and stare up dreamily to her:

"Who are you? And why are you here?"

The goddess was now shaking in fear because Shilen was known for her temper. Ranma made his arms cover Shilen's body and tried to keep her from attacking the goddess. By now Shilen was fully awake and given the goddess a dark look. Then Ranma released Shilen and with a massive blast of energy the goddess was sent back to the shelter while being set on fire as to cause some pain to her for intruding.

The gods heard a loud scream come nearer and quaked in terror as they imagined a furious Shilen coming to kill them all. What happened was that a severely burned goddess came soaring through the sky and land just before the shelter they took one look at her and helped her inside. One goddess stated:

"Yeah Shilen is still angry."

Ranma looked at Shilen and saw her looking intently at his body:

"See something you like Shi-chan?"

Shilen giggled at the nickname and said:

"Of course I do. But to send you to the world I need to have your full consent that you want to be sent there."

Ranma nodded vigorously but then his head lolled back and he fell over to the ground snoring. He was utterly exhausted by screwing a goddess for some time. Shilen watched as she laid his head in her lap and softly stroked his hair. She felt no remorse about her resurrecting him in another body.

Suddenly a woman appeared on the plain. She wore a blue robe and seemed to have a peaceful expression on her face and seemed to be interested in the couple:

"Well daughter I have seen that you have an Avatar now. How do you plan ton use him in our world? Didn't you notice his power emanating from him as you gave him a part of your power? He is powerful on his own right daughter and you shouldn't forget that. I know you want all of us dead but I give you this advice as a mother to her daughter: Don't let yourself be too consumed by hatred that will only destroy yourself. I know what your father did and the menace you have spawned but that apparently was needed to give the opportunity to let your father's creation rise to power. Even now they rule a great deal of the continent. I must say that I am proud of you having an Avatar but if you dare to attack us again with your children or with him I shall use the Hammer of Destruction to annihilate you. Your father still doesn't want anything to do with you. You have misbehaved and must be punished. You are lucky that we allowed you to go to this realm just because it is so boring in the underworld. But now allow your Avatar to get some rest and recuperate from his tiring ordeal. He is going to need all the luck he can get to survive in our world. And also would you please not threaten the gods and goddesses here again? I have seen them all huddled in some shelter and mumbling something about waiting for the end of time to come. I have to go now to seek out some mortals who will defeat your children. Bye bye."

With that Einhasad disappeared leaving behind a speechless Shilen and a sleeping Ranma. Shilen blinked twice and let out a shriek of anger at her mother for trying to get her children killed. Then she set to sending Ranma to the world where her children resided to try and help her children fend off the attacks from the various people who would attack them. Shilen knew of the human's persistence and she knew that her children could be slain by enough effort from humans. Extremely powerful humans could kill them when in large groups. Ranma could prevent a full out war against the dragons just by leading the Dark Elves against any attacker of the dragons. She thought about her children. Stubborn Antharas, Cunning Fafurion, Fiery Valakas and Lindvior the air dragon. She knew that each of them was held in one corner of the continent and when the giants were punished there was the sealing of them there. Antharas his resting place had so many seals on it, it was impossible to release him unless a god intervened. The gods couldn't interfere because Gran Kain had forbidden it. But they could act through their Avatars because that wasn't included in the oath they all took. Valakas was sealed into the volcano which was about in the middle of the continent. Shilen was sure he was kept there by some seals because he never ventured out of it. She could feel the anger radiating off of Valakas and was sure that the dragon must be irritated by the many warriors that tried to kill him. But Valakas was one of the strongest Dragons that she had spawned. Fafurion was held in the sea where the goddess Eva had sealed him by a barrier which her child was unable to be released from. Many warriors had found their death on the sea bed as her child had made gigantic tsunami's which destroyed them and crushed them by the force which was put behind it. Then there was Lindvior. He was the only Dragon which was in the open air. He seemed to lurk around the land of Oren and seemed to be angry at something with the White tower. The Demon that was imprisoned there seemed to have taken his interest because he repeatedly attacked the tower but was kept away by some wards the mages had erected. Now Lindvior was roaming the frozen wastes of the land in search of some entertainment.

Ranma stirred in her arms and his eyes opened:

"I want to be sent to that world Shilen. I want to bring your message to them. I want to free your children from their prison and avenge those who hurt you. I want you to be happy. You seemed to have forgotten that an Avatar knows how his deity is feeling and can get some information from them. Although I am not very powerful I am able to at least take on one of your children and might fight it to a standstill. Although you have more power I have more skill with Martial Arts."

Shilen let out a laugh which was totally uncharacteristic for her. She should be laughing a cold laugh but this one was warm and careless:

"Well Ranma there are some things I need to tell you about the world. First thing is that you have to have a weapon if you are to combat the creatures that live in the world as that some are poisonous to the touch."

Ranma frowned at this:

"You mean I have to use a weapon? Damn I don't wanna become like Kuno-baka."

Shilen recalled having seen some dumb kendo student and said:

"Well Ranma you wouldn't become like Kuno. You might become evil but you won't sink into idiocy. You might even become a good hero or something but I think with your resentment that that won't be the case. Now let me give you your weapon which I had created for you especially."

With a motion of her hand a blade appeared in the air in front of them. It emanated death and destruction and seemed to glow with an unearthly light which made the black blade look like it was made from the darkness that made up the darkest places in hell and seemed to have ghastly runes engraved on it. Then the runes flared up and glowed a brilliant red before settling on a red glow. Shilen looked at it before saying:

"Well Ranma here is your sword. I have made it especially for my Avatar so he could wield a small part of my power. It drains the life of a person when it touches it and when a wound is inflicted it cannot be cured by normal healing potions. It is unbreakable and can be recalled from wherever it is into your hand. That is quite useful if it is knocked out of your hands in combat. Grab the handle and receive your full status as my Avatar."

Ranma gave her a look and said:

"You mean I just had to accept the sword to become your Avatar? Then why did I screw you?"

Shilen gave a smirk which was quite frightening:

"Well because I was horny like hell because I haven't fucked a guy in at least a millennium."

Ranma cringed at the smile and then looked at her and said:

"Fine. I'll grab the sword. Will it send me to my destination?"

Shilen nodded:

"Somewhere near the border between the Dark Elvin lands and the Elvin Lands. You should be okay wherever you appear though. Not many people have such power you will receive. The sword has the essence of the Underworld captured within so it is a unique blade. If somebody touches it without your consent they will be burned into a crisp by its dark power."

Ranma stood to his feet and looked at himself and said:

"Well could you give me an outfit or something because I don't want to walk around naked?"

Shilen laughed and conjured up some clothing for him to wear. Ranma looked as a pair of boots materialised with beautiful decorations on them and faintly runes could be seen on them. Then a pair of pants appeared also decorated richly and inscribed with runes. Then a upper clothe could be seen and appeared before Ranma also being inscribed with Runes and sparkling with magical power. Shilen looked at them and said:

"They are armour that I made when I was still the goddess of Water. I intended to use it on my Avatar so he would have some good protection against anything less then a god. It is called the Ragnarok armour and it's the best armour you can have. After I was imprisoned in the Abyss I made the armour to be more defensive and also to give you full mobility on the battlefield. It also lets you gain command of some of the lower draconic species to use as a ride to travel long distances." (This means anything except the great Dragons and they might even be persuaded into letting their mothers Avatar ride them just because they love to cause Chaos.)

Ranma put on the armour and felt himself gain a new insight in the new power he had received. He grabbed his sword and channelled some of his power into it. The sword started to glow red and an aura of menacing power erupted around it. Ranma felt his skin go tingly and he let out a small groan as information poured into his brain about different sword forms. He then stood to his feet and looked at Shilen with determination showing in his eyes:

"Send me on my way Shilen. Let me bring chaos to the lands of those who dared to fight against you."

She smiled and sent him to the world. Then she sat in a chair and stared at the television screen that appeared in frojnt of her:

"Well lets see how you do in the world. Lets hope that the traitors get what's coming to them. Hmm maybe I could get some of his friends and Rivals to come to that world too. That would surely irritate those traitors."

With that she started to think about who she would send to the world and if she should inform her siblings of it or just do it on her own.

Another chapter made by me. I finally have finished this piece of work and have Ranma sent off to the Lineage 2 world where he will meet some very interesting people. Also the Elves will have a hatred for Dark Elves and thus will hunt them whenever they see them. I am currently working on many projects from school so I won't regularly update this but anyway I WILL make a second chapter for this. It will be shorter though.

Anyway please review this work and give me an idea if I really should continue this or just leave it to be unfinished or delete it.


	2. Dark Beginning

**Dark Revelation**

Disclaimer: I don't own Lineage 2 or Ranma 1/2. That is reserved for NCsoft and Rumiko Takahashi. I am only trying to make something nice of the idea I had and hope you all like it. I can't say that I am good at writing fan fiction but there is one thing a can say without feeling like I am lying: I surely know how to amuse people. I like the things I portray in my stories and I just write what I think. Now lets get this story written just because I could ramble on and on about things forever.

* * *

Dark Beginning

* * *

Ranma fell through a swirling vortex of energy and looked at the walls of the vortex and hoped it would end soon because he was getting bored with just watching the chaotical movements. Then he felt the trip coming to an end as beneath his feet there was a light showing which blinded him and soon he felt himself falling towards a forest which was thickly populated and a single gigantic tree could be seen with a village next to it which was floating in the air. 

Ranma took in the beauty of the land before landing on the ground with a dull thud. He looked around and saw that no living thing was in the area. His curiosity sparked by the large tree he started to walk towards it before being reminded by an inner voice that it probably was the village of the Elves and that he should avoid it but it was quickly smashed by the overwhelming desire to hurt kill or maim things. Ranma walked through the forest at a slow and steady pace before being confronted with a gigantic spider which was baring its fangs and hissing at him. While it couldn't be exactly identified as hissing the spider made a clicking sound with its fangs and moved in to attack Ranma and Ranma evaded the first strike. The spider tried once more to try and stun Ranma by injecting poison into him but Ranma had already drawn the blade granted by Shilen and chopped off one of its pincers. The spider made an angry sound and charged again at Ranma who jumped over it and delivered another swipe at the back of the spider and injuring it a little. The strike didn't hit so well because the spider was rapidly turning and thus only a long gash was made instead of fully slicing the spider in half. Ranma looked at the spider and found its red eyes looking at him with hunger and with murderous intent. Ranma decided to end this battle and charged at the spider and stuck the blade deep into the spider's head which made black blood gush out of it and the spider convulse.

Then Ranma seeing that the spider was dead pulled out the blade and saw the black blood flow off of it and fall to the ground in large drops. Then he took one last look at the corpse of the spider and said:

"No peaceful rest for you, you stupid spider. There is a special place in hell for you now for trying to attack me."

With that said Ranma made his way further into the forest. After a few minutes of walking he came upon a large rock. Ranma took a good look at it and it seemed like some ordinary rock to him. His other senses said that this was some type of magical construct made to safeguard something. Ranma decided to awaken the thing and make it do at least something. He fidgeted with some things and then with a spark and a rumble the rock came to live to reveal a golem with two pikes for hands and red eyelike orbs. Ranma looked at the thing and got the sword out of its scabbard which was placed around his hip. Then the thing attacked him.

He dodged the first strike and retaliated by swinging the sword but it was stopped by the Golems thick hide. Then Ranma felt the information for a magic spell flow into his mind and eagerly grasped it. The spell was named Wind Shot and it would send a blast of wind at the enemy who would be blown away by it or at least be stunned. And the good part about it was that it could easily be recast and the only drawback was that there would be some time charging it and during that time you had to stand still.

Ranma thanked Shilen for the Golem being so slow and started to charge his magical energies to form the spell:

_Wind gather in my hand_

_To strike down my foe_

_Let thy malevolence be gathered_

_And be released upon my foe_

_Let thy anger out on them who stand against you_

_Let them be blown apart and into death_

_By your power_

A whirling disk of wind energy appeared in Ranma's hands and he watched as it launched itself at the Golem which had been approaching him. The blast hit and the Golem Disintegrated into dust and tiny rock fragments but leaving behind some gold coins and a strange gem which shone like a red ruby in candle light. Its glow was ethereal and Ranma couldn't help but wonder if this could be a rare stone or just be used as some form of a lamp.

Shilen was looking through her screen and looked as Ranma picked up the gem. She sensed it belonged to one of the Giants creations and sent a mental message to Ranma:

"Ranma that is a gem that was made by the Giants of old. They were into some strange thing called science and tried to get life eternal by making some strange stone. This is a gem called a focus gem which can be used as some sort of focus or as decoration for your armour. Anyway it really looks flashy if you put in some power. Then it will glow with a dark aura making it look like it is sucking in the light. Might be needed for some special effect. Anyway the thing you just killed was a Golem made by the Giants to safeguard one of those Gems. Pretty nifty work on that spell. You really put in much power and I guess that if there was no obstacle in front of it like the Golem, it would have totally pulverized everything in its path until it ran out of gas to try and go on for a little while more. I have been trying to get some access to the world to try and give you some leeway with the laws. Anyway try and head out to the Elven Village. There is going to be an execution today of one of the Dark Elves and I do not want anyone of my worshippers dieing anytime soon. I'll give you some information of a Dark Spell which can be cast by you to keep the Elves at bay."

* * *

Then she made a scroll appear in her hand and with a flash of fire it disappeared. Then a woman wearing a brown robe came up to her and said: 

"Sister how are you today. I am sorry for fighting against you and will try to make amends for the harm I have done to you. Please accept this apology."

Shilen stared dumbfounded at her sister who was kneeling before her while having her head down in shame. Shilen thought for a few seconds and then looked at the woman:

"Well Maphr you could always help my Avatar try and get some revenge upon the Elves. And just wait and see who I have chosen to become my Avatar. You will be delighted to find out that I am actually trying to try and bend the laws a little bit so I can take him as a husband or something. He really is gentle in bed as he managed to last almost two hours and gave me the most pleasure I have received within years. Makes me wonder who ever fathered the boy because I am sure as hell his caretaker doesn't have that size. The old tub of lard may be lucky with his small pencil-like dick."

* * *

Genma Saotome sneezed as he and Soun were trying to gather some magic materials to let Ranma return to their world. They were being supervised by Nodoka Saotome and Cologne. 

Nodoka was thinking about how manly her son was and Cologne was thinking about when they got Ranma to the tribe how many babies would be born from his strong bloodline.

(This makes me never wanting to meet an Amazon in life and even if I met one of them then I would immediately turn tail and run the hell away from them. Evil bitches they are!)

Ryouga was standing to the side while wearing a mask of anger at the older people for trying to get his rival back to this world. Akane was scowling at the two men working on getting her fiancé back to this world. She was just tired of it all and wanted to be with someone who actually knew how hard it could be on a girl to be admired by many boys who were looking at her with lust in their eyes. Then both men were finished and Cologne started to chant something in an old language. Ukyo and Shampoo were bubbling with excitement as it meant their prey was going to return to them.

When the old Ghoul had stopped chanting there appeared some words in the circle that had formed while the chanting had begun:

_The target cannot be found. A similar person has not been found in this world and cannot be retrieved or is out of the reach of the spell. Please restate your wish and this summoning circle shall try to grant it by sending you or your companions to it or getting the person here. Have a pleasant day._

Cologne blinked once then said at a formal tone:

"Circle of Summoning I wish for the person my Granddaughter is pursuing to return. His family misses him deeply and we all wish to let him return to this world."

The circle stayed quiet for a few seconds but then writing began to form:

_I cannot grant you your wish by sending the mentioned person here. The area where he is falls directly out of my jurisdiction and thus I cannot retrieve him without causing great problems with the local deities. I can transport you there but you would have to pick a class to get there seeing as many people there have lived a warring existence. There are different races but I'll see what I can do to get you somewhere near the person you are looking for._

Cologne looked satisfied and Shilen frowned:

"Well I didn't think they would be using a Summoning circle to get Ranma-Chan back to them. Well sister could you please go and get me some of the morons that govern those spells? I want to beat the shit out of them for trying to make my Avatars life Hell."

Maphr smiled and said:

"Of course sister but then you would have to come with me to meet some of my acquaintances. Please follow me."

* * *

Shilen grumbled something about stupid little brats but picked herself up and walked after Maphr and went to the continent of Aden where she disguised herself as a beautiful alluring woman and quickly was offered by street bumpkins to have some fun with them. Maphr grinned which looked horrible with her disguise. She had taken the form of an old woman and was smiling with a horrible grin which showed a lot of rotted teeth. 

Maphr led them through the city to a building called Craftsman's guild and entered it and shifted back to her normal form. Immediately the dwarves present fell to their knees for their goddess. Then Shilen entered and stood next to her sister. Whispers erupted about who the woman might be and what she was doing standing next to their Goddess. Then Shilen smacked Maphr on the head while saying:

"Stupid young brat! You left me all alone there and my butt was fondled by some stupid aristocratic fuckup of an Elf. Now I have gotten the entire Guard after me just because I incinerated one of their nobles. You are going to pay dearly for this or else my name isn't Shilen!"

At the name of the Goddess of Death the dwarves gained cold expressions and one Dwarf was brave to tell her:

"Goddess of Death we do not want your kind here. You have sent us the Earth Wyrm to torture us in our homes. You have doomed us by giving birth to it and making it destroy our ancestral city."

Shilen tuned out the Dwarf and only stared dully at the ground for the next ten minutes until the Dwarf finished:

"…and that's why you are deemed evil by our people."

Shilen looked at the Dwarf with a bored expression and said:

"Well I can't help it that the God of Destruction created them, can I? Although my father isn't evil he has a certain knack for creating chaos and destruction here but once I set my children upon him he knows he has to fear them and me. But for now all I am interested in is the entertainment my Avatar provides. At the moment he is busy with trying to get someone back from the Elven village with my direct approval. I wonder how he is doing. Maybe I should look through the scrying device some more to see what he is going to do when he sees the public execution."

Maphr turned to her sister:

"Are they? I thought all Dark Elves were executed on the spot? Have they lost their hatred or something?"

Shilen shook her head negatively and said:

"No sister they only want to make an example out of her so it would frighten off the Dark Elves that might wander near their territory. My children might be cruel but at least they do not decorate themselves like the Elves who wear light clothing which could get in the way in a battle. Their females wear such short skirts you can actually see their panties as they bend over. I doubt they are aware of that. They always were extremely stupid about their beauty. They don't understand that it is bordering on provoking sexual actions. Anyway shall we leave sister? I find the air here to be very uncomfortable for me and if I ever get my butt groped again then I'll personally make sure that the person who does that gets the most horrifying death ever witnessed by mankind!"

With that and a flash of light she was gone from that plane of existence and back to the place the gods lived. She sat down on a comfortable couch while Maphr stormed to the department that housed most teleport devices and their gods who were responsible for it. Maphr stormed up to the front desk and said at a tone that promised slow death:

"Where are the gods responsible for the wish granted to Nodoka Saotome and Genma Saotome and some other Nerima residents? I want them here now or I will personally make sure that this entire place will be destroyed by numerous earthquakes and sandstorms scraping off the paint of the walls and slowly polishing them clean until none shall remain. And let's not forget what I shall do to the people that work here. Maybe being locked into a chamber with a sand storm raging within might make people easier to deal with."

The people working there scurried off to find those responsible for the summoning circle wish. Soon two nerdy looking men were brought before Maphr and both laughed nervously. Maphr spoke first:

"You are responsible for the Summoning circle that Cologne made with the blood of Genma and Nodoka Saotome? And you granted their wish to go to MY world and cause even greater havoc there by negating all rules. While my sister chose her Avatar from that world there must be absolutely NO interference in the veil or else it would lead to the total annihilation of the universe. NOW FIX IT YOU STUPID MORONS!"

Both men stormed off to correct their error.

* * *

Meanwhile on Earth Nodoka had seen the list of classes and races to pick from and had chosen herself to be a human Mystic seeing as it would let her remain human and not impair her sword style. That and the added benefit of being able to empower herself with strengthening magic made it all worth it. She might be able to swing her Katana quicker then normal she hoped. 

Genma opted to take the fighter class of Humans. While being fat had impaired his speed some he had simply no use for throwing magic around and found it more interesting to feel flesh being hit by his fists.

Akane took a fighter class and also picked human class. She suddenly transformed to grow a little more in length but keeping her original look a little by short hair. She gained a slightly larger bust but that was all. ( Think about half a centimetre larger to look like two small knobs. Looks like a child.)

Ryouga chose for Fighter class of course. He would also choose the human class just because Akane was human class too. Soun picked human class too to follow his daughter. He took on a little more energetic look.

Cologne and Shampoo chose fighter class too and after looking at all the requirements decided they would be human too because it would be degrading to be another race. Mousse was also selected to be human by Cologne. Said myopic fool was now quacking at the old ghoul for deciding for him.

* * *

In heaven the gods who had seriously messed up had fixed their error and were now shaking standing before an Angry Maphr: 

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TWO BUMBLING FOOLS THINK YOU ARE DOING GRANTING THEM ACCESS TO MY WORLD. YOU IDIOTS!"

She sent a sandstorm at them and both gods shrieked as the sand started to make their clothes itch and their eyes to get full of the biting sand. They hurried away while being chased by two very angry sandstorms following their every move.

Maphr looked at the two and sighed:

"Seems like I have to support my sis on that one. Now how to bring my Dwarves together and let them make an effective fighting force."

She teleported to the realm of the gods and left the office in Chaos as the sandstorms ravaged it.

* * *

Ranma in the meanwhile was looking through the trees at a village which seemed to however above a lake. He looked closely and saw that there apparently was some sort of gathering of the Elvin people as they were crowded around some sort of platform which had a chopping block on it. Ranma saw an opening and while cloaking himself with a small invisibility spell he got into the crowd and stood near the front. 

He turned around as he heard a female screaming something and he saw a female Dark Elf being dragged to the block while heavily resisting the attempt to get her to the chopping block. An Elf wearing long ornate robes came forward and began to speak:

"People of the Elven nation. We shall now execute this Dark Elf as she has trespassed on our territory and killed several of our men. Revenge must be exacted upon her life. She must die to repent for the lives that were lost!"

The Elven cried out:

"Kill The Dark Elf! Kill Her!"

* * *

Ranma looked as the Dark Elf her head was placed on the block and the Elf who was about to chop it off raised an axe. That was the time Ranma intervened and let the blade of the axe explode into shards of metal which were propelled into all directions, hitting several Elves in various body parts. Then Ranma willed himself to be shown to the Elves and let a shockwave of power ripple from his body which knocked all the Elves on their asses. 

Then on a flash Ranma was near the block and with a swift chopping motion with his hands he chopped through the chains holding the girl. He quickly picked her up and held her in a fireman carrying position and made his way to the exit of the village while mentally calling out to a dragon to come and pick them up. He had mentally had a conversation with his 'normal' Nerimian self and found himself to be lacking in the intelligence department. An d thus he had eliminated the part of him that had remained human and he had embraced the darkness that Shilen had so generously given to him.

* * *

While that was on his mind he didn't notice that the girl was staring at him. When they had reached a cliff near the village of the Elves Ranma had smiled a little as he felt the presence of a dragon in the area. A presence which was rapidly advancing towards them. Within a few seconds Ranma got into a jumping position and he jumped into the air which made the Dark Elven girl scream in fright and Ranma laughed as he gripped one of the talons of the dragon that had come to his summons.

* * *

Within a few seconds of climbing he sat down near the beginning of the dragon's neck and set the girl down next to him. He ordered the dragon to fly over the Elven village and as the dragon did so Ranma released a small bit of his magic and was happy to see several skirts of Elven females being forced upwards. Oh how he wished he could have taken a small photograph of it. Then he ordered the dragon to go to wherever the Dark Elves lived. Ranma sat back as he was flown over the mountains that apparently separated the Elven from the Dark Elven lands. They even flew over a dark and foreboding piece of land which was identified as the School of Dark Arts by the Dark Elven girl. 

Ranma talked to the girl and found out that her name was Alicia Nightshade. She apparently was a Shillien Oracle which was explained to him as an oracle which prophesized and gave messages from Shilen to their people. Ranma in his Dark Elven form which would now be his standard form had several questions for the girl and was answering some of hers.

* * *

The first thing she had asked was what his name was. Ranma had answered that it was Ranma. She had asked what his last name was and he had answered that there was no last name to go with his first name. That he had been thrown out of his family. Sahe had ignited in fury and had wanted to know their names. Ranma had answered that his family was human. She had asked how the hell he had come into the care of humans and he hadn't answered her. When they reached the mountain that housed the Dark Elven Village the dragon landed near the temple of Shilen and Ranma and Alicia got off its back. Then Ranma smiled and conjured up a cow for the dragon to eat. The Dragon readily devoured the cow and then was sent off by Ranma to go and get something to do until called again. 

It had gathered a crowd of heavily armed Dark Elves when the dragon had landed but they relaxed as soon as they saw that it was being controlled by a Dark Elf. When Alicia had come off the dragon there had been some muttering but that quieted as soon as Ranma stepped off the Dragon.

* * *

Ranma's clothed were shining faintly in the night as he knelt down before the altar of Shilen in Shilen's temple. He didn't know what he was doing here but somehow he knew that there would need to be something done for the Dark Elves or else they would all perish. There were few Dark Elves left. At least half of the total elfish population in Aden was Light elf and the Dark Elves didn't have much of a chance if they were defeated by the Light elves. He started to get into a meditative trance and soon he found himself in the realm where he stood before Shilen. He opened his mouth as if to speak before he noticed another person standing there. It was another woman who was looking at him with a mix of surprise and something else on her face. He was sure he had seen that expression before and he mentally went over his database in his head and found that it was currently being associated with his fiancé's. the strange woman apparently had said something because she had an inquisitive look on her face. She spoke again: 

"Why are you here? This is no place for mortals to roam."

Ranma hesitated for a few seconds as he felt the power in the area increase as he spoke with the woman:

"I was meditating in front of the altar in the temple of Shilen and I appeared here."

Suddenly two slender hands were wrapped around his waist and he turned around only to be forcefully kissed on his mouth. When he felt the lips pull away he looked directly at Shilen who sat there smiling. Ranma gave her a quizzical look and said:

"What am I doing here Shi-Chan? I know that this isn't supposed to happen whenever I meditate."

Shilen laughed shyly and Maphr burst into laughter as she heard the nickname Ranma had given her sister. Shilen gave her a pointed look and then looked at Ranma seriously and said:

"Ranma your parents and suitors are coming here. An illegal wish had them transported to this world and I was unable to cancel it. While the blood of your parents was used I have no jurisdiction about it. They have chosen whatever they wanted to be and I can only wish you good luck. And if you want it I can even come to the world due to possessing an Oracle or an elder. That should make communication a lot easier for the two of us. Anyway I want you to mobilise the Dark elves for war with the Light Elves and the humans. We are the superior fighters and we shall prevail. Since I was the goddess of water and fertility I shall bless my people with increased fertility. Now you go and get them mobilised. I am currently making you their king. Now go!"

Maphr smiled as she saw the martial artist turned Dark Elf try to absorb the knowledge and she added:

"Ranma I wish to give you a gift of mine. I have instructed my people to stop being hostile against the Dark elves. If I ask them to make weapons for the Dark Elves they will comply. But it comes with a price. You have to try and remain friends with the Dwarves and not oppress them in any way. While darkness is cloaking the Dark Elves from being killed easily it means that the Dark Elves fight best at night. While we divine beings are limited to this plane and can't really interfere with the world we can do some things to help our avatars. While I have not chosen an avatar yet I know that there might be the opportunity for you to receive some gear from my Dwarves. Sister let us combine our might to give your Avatar some new armour. The clothes you made are inefficient. He needs armour that will protect him on the battlefield. Let me make something."

* * *

Then a suit of armour clattered to the floor. A heavy breastplate fell to the floor together with shoulder pads and the lower part of the armour fell to the ground too. Then Shilen began to work her magic on it and slowly the armour started to turn darker and darker until it was a complete black. Then suddenly with an influx of power Maphr sent some of her power into the armour. There was a flash of light and when Ranma looked at the armour again he could feel something strange about it. It seemed to be sturdy but also seemed to be oozing some sort of darkness. While the clothes he was wearing now had also a feel of darkness on them it didn't compare to what he felt coming off the armour. 

It was pure unadulterated hatred, anger and malice all in one. The armour literally made one feel weak and frightened by just being near it.

Ranma stripped off all his clothing and then walked towards the armour. He touched it and it slipped onto his form like water dripping off something only reversed on him.

Soon Ranma stood there dressed in the armour and was under intense scrutiny of the goddesses. They approved and said:

"Well don't you look handsome now Ranma. I guess you need to get somebody freed from the magic that binds him so now get going please. We have more things to do. Like meddling with your parents."

Ranma flashed them a mischievous smile and said:

"If there is anything I can do I will Mistress."

Shilen got a comical look on her face and said to her avatar:

"You don't have to call me mistress Ranma. Unless you want to. Or if you are into BDSM. Anyway I'd love to see you here more often. It is so dull around here. If you want to see me just ask me mentally. And if you ever want something from me you can just ask. Including the thing your mum calls manly."

Ranma coloured red and then mumbled that that didn't have to be offered. Shilen looked at him and said:

"Did you ever want someone to do something for you? Did you ever want to command people to do something for you? Then here is your chance. I have given you the command of one of the strongest races on the world. Now then take the chance and make a difference on the world! Crush all those that stand against you!"

* * *

Ranma felt his anger at the people who had hurt him so much swell and grow until it overflowed. He felt the anger coursing through his veins and taking away his rational thoughts. He felt it beginning to grow and taking over his thought process. He forced it to remain under his control. It did little to contain it but slowly it began to shrink and shrink until nothing remained of the anger. Now Ranma felt a deep loathing for what they had done to him in his past life. While the NWC had made him to be resilient against hard blunt objects he knew that there had to be something that they had done to him to get him to do their wishes. He vowed to make them all pay and since they were in his world he would get it. When he would mobilise the Dark Elves he would also give them lessons as on how to beat the NWC. That would mould them into an effective fighting force. 

Suddenly he was back in his body again and he felt the force of magic thicken around him. With night vision he looked around to see a male Dark Elf standing still while dressed in ornate robes. Ranma walked up to the man and began to weave his magic around the enchantments that kept the man in place. Ranma's eyes turned blood red at the moment and everyone in the vicinity who would look at Ranma would remember those burning red eyes for all eternity. The hatred within them obvious. Then the veil of spells fell and the man slumped to the floor of the temple. Ranma looked at the man and decided to help him up.

* * *

Ranma extended a hand and as the man made no movement Ranma picked him up and carried him out of the temple to where the giant white moon shone upon them. Then Ranma cast some small healing spells and he watched as the man sat up once again. Then the Dark Elf turned to him and said in an aristocratic tone: 

"You have freed me from the curse of the Light Elves young Dark Elf. How can I ever repay you? I sense something strange about you. It seems that you are either not of this world or have been influenced by the goddess."

Ranma smiled a little and said:

"Actually I was human before I got to this world. Shi-Chan did get me from my world and sent me here as her Avatar. You want to know why I actually could dispel the bindings that held you in place? I actually used some of her power to dispel them. And what if I went a little overboard and made you a little bit weak? I have already refilled your reserves of power so you should be able to do anything you used to do."

Mithraelk looked at the Dark Elf that sat next to him staring at the moon and said:

"You are Shilen's Avatar? Why would she choose you and not one of her priestesses?"

Ranma smiled and said:

"I just happen to have charisma. And of course there is the fact that I did something that made her very pleased."

* * *

Mitrael looked at his companion who was apparently blessed by the Goddess. But why he asked himself. What could bring the goddess to giving this man the title of her Avatar? It would be filed away for further analysis as Mitrael studied the armour Ranma wore. It was a dark plate armour which absorbed the light that fell on it. The moonlight made it look shiny but the dark red runes on it made it look evil.

* * *

Ranma stopped with staring at the mo0on and turned towards Mitrael: 

"Mitrael is there any way that we could mobilise the Dark Elves to fight against a certain race?"

The Patriarch of the Dark Elves looked up at this request and said:

"I am sure we could arrange something. While I haven't been on the battlefield in a long time I still know of the Dark magic that we used in the first war with the Light Elves."

Ranma suddenly remembered that he had a scroll in his possession that according to Shilen contained some magic. He quickly unwrapped the scroll and started to read it. The spell was named Life Drain and would steal the life-force of something targeted within minutes thus making him stronger and the target weaker. Ranma filed away the knowledge as useful and decided that he had better check it out on some target.

* * *

Ranma and Mitrael entered the Dark Elf village and they passed through until they got to the temple where the tetrarchs and the rest of the trainers resided. When Mitrael entered the temple every tetrarch fell to its knees. Ranma watched on amused an he stood next to Mitrael. One of them crawled forward and said: 

"Great patriarch we are honoured to see you walking again. How have you come free from the curse of the Light Elves?"

Mitrael smiled at the kneeling people and said:

"That I will not disclose to you. I know that it has been the will of Shilen and the fact that I have been released from the curse only means that the Goddess has smiled upon us."

Then one of the Tetrarchs noticed Ranma and said:

"You! Get away from the Patriarch! You are not worthy of being in his presence!"

Mitrael was about to reprimand the Dark Elf for speaking like that to the Avatar of Shilen but Ranma halted it and said to Mitrael:

"Let me speak Mitrael. I shall handle this one."

Mitrael replied with a:

"Yes Milord."

That simple acknowledgement shocked the tetrarchs into silence. If their patriarch decided to obey this Dark elf's command then it must mean that the Dark Elf holds some power over Mitrael. Rnam spoke:

"My name is Ranma, the Chaos Demon. I am sent here by Shilen to lead you to victory. Today I will mark a new era of conquest and killing. Today I shall start on making an empire backed by the goddess of the abyss and the goddess of the Earth! Today I shall forge this race into n army which will conquer the worthless humans and take vengeance for the wrongs done to me by them."

Then Ranma was engulfed into a red aura and he looked at the tetrarchs with eyes that turned red suddenly. Ranma started to laugh and said to them:

"You will follow me into battle. I will personally assume control of all the DarkjElven forces and if anyone wishes to deny my orders then speak up now or never try to do so again."

The tetrarchs mumbled and then said:

"We have nothing to say. We have come to the decision that our fate is in the hands of our goddess and that she has full authority about who we need to follow."

Ranma nodded and suddenly a crown materialised upon his head. It was really a magnificent piece of art which had several runes on it which bestowed enchantments upon the person who wore it. A letter fell out of the sky into his lap. Ranma opened it and read:

* * *

_Hi Ranma,_

_This is a crown for you to wear. I and little sis have inscribed some runes on it for your protection. Not that you need it anyways but it does make the difference for when you are on the battlefield. Also I managed to get some favours in from my siblings and now it is going to go downhill for anyone of the NWC! Hopefully I will see you soon. Don't be a stranger and come visit me sometimes. I think about you from time to time and I feel incredibly horny at times. But whenever I need you I'll come and get you from the world and we'll fuck ourselves silly!_

_That's a promise,_

_Shilen, Goddess of Water and the Darkness_

_PS: Ranma try not to be shy around women. Have sex and create more Dark Elves! And I predict Panda roast for later!

* * *

_

Ranma shook his head at the note and then tucked it into a subspace pocket that he made a time ago and then said to the tetrarchs who stood there staring at him:

"As of now I am your king appointed by Shilen. Whatever laws you have about kings are now annulled by the command of Shilen. I demand respect and at least some sort of throne to suit upon. Now let's go talk about how to train our people to form the most effective fighting force on this world!"

Then Ranma began making plans with the tetrarchs and soon they all came to a plan to train the Dark Elves into a powerful fighting force.

* * *

In the meanwhile at Talking Island there were several people training in the train. One was a big and burly man who was pounding his fists on a toad and cracked its skull. A tomboyish girl with short hair smashed a goblin into mush with a giant mallet and a woman with bright pink hair killed a werewolf with a can while her companion killed another with a silver sword. 

A woman wielding a katana was sending wind shots at the werewolves and when they got close disposed of them with a few slashes from her Katana. Nodoka Saotome looked at her companions and she saw that they were doing quite well. Soon she would be reunited with her son and then he would be manly with his fiancé's! She was already giddy with excitement as she thought of all the babies that might be born of him.

* * *

Another Chapter done. The rest of this story will feature much shorter chapters because I don't have a lot of time to write things. Please keep on reviewing the story please so I can gauge your reactions to it. 


	3. Meeting with the past

**Dark Revelation**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own characters who I will be inserted some time in the story. I might not do that or might but it depends upon my mood to do so. This is a story which has been my brainchild for some time and I have developed a knack for getting chapters done at strange times. I actually made a chapter in school during a class where we have to learn how to use a computer. I was just typing happily on my story and the stupid teacher doesn't even notice that I am not working on my word mastery. As if I need to use word with every goddamned sentence. Now enough about stupid teachers. The story must be written for you to enjoy and no ranting about stupid teachers.

Enjoy…

* * *

**Meeting with the past**

* * *

Ranma made his way to the central temple where the tetrarchs were housed at the moment. He smiled as he felt their anger at the humans and then remembered something. Why wouldn't he get some people of his own world and have them train the Dark Elves. He already knew that some of his rivals were here. He mentally grinned at the idea of releasing Happosai upon the Light Elves and could hear the screams as the female elves were stripped of their undergarments. Indeed it was quite tragic to see that they did wore short skirts even when riding a horse. Ranma almost had a nosebleed as he saw one of their skirts being lifted upwards as the Elf cast a spell to keep him from killing her. Not that it had helped much because a second later her lifeless body fell to the floor impaled upon Ranma's sword. Ranma decided that he should ask Shi-Chan what to do and sent a mental call for help. The crown on Ranma's heard and sparkling in the light that was dim. 

Ranma stood there being stared at by the Dark Elves. They didn't know what their newly appointed king was doing here. As Ranma got a grin on his face they knew something was up and as he started to laugh maniacally they got a little frightened. A male Dark Elf came forward and said:

"My King why are you laughing? Have you thought up something to destroy our foes or are you going insane?"

Ranma looked at the Dark Elf and said:

"I was merely conversing with Shilen. I needed to ask her a favour which I received. I will be going away for a while so if you would inform Mitrael of my being away? I would appreciate that."

The Dark Elf looked at his king and said:

"Yes My king. It shall be done. I shall inform the patriarch of you being away."

* * *

Then Ranma shifted out of the plane to meet up with Shilen in the place where the gods occasionally went to have some fun with mortals. Like making their life hell and other stuff. 

When Ranma got there he was looking at Shilen who was currently engaged in a duel with a goddess who seemed to be enraged about something because she was screaming obscenities at Shilen:

"…HOW DARE YOU SAPREAD THE WORD THAT I HAVE GOTTEN A CHILD! I SHALL TEACH YOU THE MEANING OF PAIN. JUST BE GLAD THAT THE ELVES HAVE STOPPED WORSHIPPING YOU AND NOW WORSHIP ME! I'LL SDHOW YOUR PATHETIC DARK ELVES THEIR FATE: DEATH! NOW PREPARE TO GET BEAT UP SISTER OF MINE!"

Ranma stared as Shilen apparently got enough of the woman's ranting and threw a bolt of lightning at her which made her look charred.

Ranma had enough of this and ran towards the strange woman and knocked her out by bringing down his fist on her head HARD.

* * *

Eva felt the anger of her sister and she had decided to go and visit her sister and make clear what her thoughts were on the matter of the failed Dark Elf execution. When she had appeared there Shilen had been lying on a couch watching some sort of scene with human warriors training. She had sent a blast of water at her sister who looked up at her when the blast had hit her. Then Shilen started throwing lightning at her which seemed to be made of darkness. Eva frowned as she hadn't encountered that before. 

Suddenly she felt another presence closing in on her. She felt something hit her head hard and felt darkness overtake her.

Ranma looked at the Goddes who had fallen to the floor after being hit on the head with his fist. He must have put in more power then he thought because she had collapsed with one hit.

Then Ranma looked at Shilen and said:

"Where shall we put the girl? She doesn't even look like she is older then you. Is there any place we can put h…"

Suddenly an evil grin came upon his face and he looked at Shilen and said to her a in a voice filled with mirth:

"Shi-Chan? Didn't you say that I might be able to go back to my world to pick some people up? Then I know just the person who might give this woman what she needs."

Shilen nodded and said:

"I did say that Ran-Chan. You might want to consider bringing some people here from your world. Your plan was to train the Dark Elves in fighting. Then get the best fighters of your world to train them. And try to get some vengeance upon my little sis. She is being a brat and I can't harm her. If I do I might be restricted to the abyss and that is not a thing I would like to be stuck in. It is cold there and there is nobody to talk with. So you can go off and find people who would help you train our people into a great army which will defeat the foolish Elves!"

Ranma smiled at her and Shilen almost fainted at the sheer malice within it. It seemed as if he was planning some dastardly scheme. Ranma winked out of existence only to reappear in Furinkan's entrance hall.

* * *

Ranma chuckled as he saw students look at him with shock and fear in their eyes. They weren't used to tall dark-skinned people popping into existence near them especially when said person was wearing armour and a strange dark sword. Ranma laughed coldly which made the students run away in fear. Ranma only laughed harder as he saw Nabiki running away. Within a few seconds he was close to her and he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her back. 

Nabiki screamed as she felt strong hands grab her and yank her back. When she had seen the dark person appear as she had been shocked and had started to run away as he began to laugh. Now she was looking directly at said person who was holding a sword close to her throat.

Ranma watched as he saw fear well up in Nabiki her eyes. Ranma's face lit up with a bright maniacal smile and he said in Japanese:

"Yo Nabs how's it going? Do you know where Tatewaki is? I need to talk to him. And there is still something about the debt I owe ya. It's gone now isn't it? I don't need to pay you anything for living in your house do I?"

Nabiki processed what the man had said and came to one conclusion: Either Ranma had become dark-skinned and more dangerous then she could imagine or a person had killed Ranma and had assumed his identity. She guessed the last thing was true because there was no way Ranma could have become dark-skinned within such a short time.

* * *

Ranma smiled as he read Nabiki her thoughts. It was a thing he had picked up from the Dark Elves after he had asked for some mental training. They had explained to him the concept of being able to talk to their Goddess through prophets and Ranma had used that information and had come to a series of different techniques after blending them into his normal style. Now he could just read the thoughts of the person by just touching them. If he got more practice he might be able to read the thoughts of someone from a distance. 

Ranma faintly heard someone recite poetry which was bad and completely praising of the person reciting it:

_

* * *

And he shall come down from his residence and striketh down the fiend with his shimmering blade _

_That is the true Samurai_

_The thunder in the sky is under his command_

_He shalt strike quickly without trace of him being there_

_Then thy shalt kneel before him and be judged_

_By the fierce blue Thunder_

* * *

Ranma had enough and he kicked down the door and walked into the class while his gaze swept the class. The teacher was standing shocked as a Dark-skinned person strode into the class while being dressed as if he were some sort of warlord. Ranma smirked in his normal cocky way and his eyes turned blood red. Then the teacher fainted and Tatewaki was awakened from the daze he had gotten into after he was interrupted: 

"Foul Demon how dare you desecrate the sacred halls of this institute of learning? Begone from this building and the mighty Blue Thunder shall spare thee."

Ranma looked as Tatewaki Kuno, age 19 ranted on and on about how he should be gone. Then Ranma had enough and he said in a voice as cold as the pits of Hell:

"Kuno shut the fuck up. I need you to fight in a war. My people are being oppressed by our cousins and we need your help to train them. I can reward you greatly. I can even find you a wife who would obey every command you give her. And think of the place you would get into history. You would be revered as a great swordsman. Just come with me and greatness and glory will be yours."

Kuno seemed to think about it. The students looked at the exchange between the dark-skinned man and Kuno with dread in their faces. Nabiki had noticed the crown on Ranma's head and she reached out to pluck it off Ranma's head.

Ranma felt the foolish girl reach out for his crown and then Kuno spoke:

"Truly thy does offer me a position in history. But wouldn't I be out of place with my appearance? I mean no offence but you are a dark-skinned person and seem to be a capable warrior yourself and I wou…"

Then Ranma felt something touch his crown and within milliseconds he was holding Nabiki by her throat and said:

"So the little foolish human has been overcome with greed hasn't she? How about I send you to a nice place where my goddess resides. The only thing about the place that I can tell you is that you will be very alone there as it is virtually lifeless. But for now I will torture you so you will know the real reason who people call me Chaos Demon."

* * *

Then Ranma began to chant in an ancient language and Nabiki felt a sense of dread overtake her and wanted to make her flee. Ranma gained a maniacal glint in his eyes and he began to utter more words and suddenly a small ball of magic began to appear in his hands. It was a magic that would irritate Nabiki for no end. It would result in her feeling agony as she ever thought about Ranma in any other way then as a nice person. Which would be having her in pain a lot of times as she generally associated him with a cow to be milked for money. 

Ranma turned back to Kuno as Nabiki began to writhe on the floor in pain.

Nabiki felt pain throughout her body as the curse took effect. She felt as if knifes were being driven in her eyes and as if the blood boiled in the arteries. She felt the agony lessen and thought it was over yet. Then another wave of pain came over her and she nearly lost consciousness as she felt herself being ripped into pieces and put back again.

* * *

Ranma delighted in seeing the girl who had tortured him for so long in pain. He began to laugh a crazed maniacal laugh which made the temperature in the room drop a few degrees. Ranma felt the body of Eva drop next to him and he immediately grabbed the body as it came from some sort of portal. He figured that since this was his home world that he would appear first before any of the things he would take with him would appear. Ranma grabbed Eva by her hair and dragged her to the window. Then he shattered the glass and jumped on the windowsill. Then he jumped on the roof and flared his aura. 

Happosai was happily stealing panties from defenceless girls as he suddenly felt an aura he had not felt for some time. With a cry of glee he fondled a girl with bright pink hair wearing a silly and stupid Sailor fuku. Then Happosai bounded over the rooftops with his silky darlings in his bag.

Ranma smiled in cruel delight as he saw a girl get molested by Happosai and felt her radiate a lot of anger. Ranma felt it tingle across his skin and he felt it filling him with a sense of pleasure. He never knew why he would feel that way if someone hated some other person but Ranma knew that he had to recruit Happosai if his plan of subjugating was to prevail.

* * *

Happosai saw a man wearing medieval style armour standing on the roof with a woman in his hands. With the man's blood red eyes shining in almost unholy glee Happosai jumped ontoi the roof and said: 

"How can it be that you radiate the same aura as my heir my boy?"

Ranma smiled and the old perverted lecher shrank back due to the sheer maliciousness in it. It made Happosai feel like he had been looking and stealing the panties of Cologne. Not the young one but the old one. Happosai almost fainted as he got a mental image of a naked Cologne in her present state.

Ranma felt the thoughts of the old perverted Martial Artist focus on the withered crone he had known as Cologne. Then Ranma spoke up:

"Happosai do you want to get a job in my world? While I can't assure that you will survive there are a few things that might appeal to you there "

Happosai looked at the kid who dared to ask him to enter his service and said:

"What's in for me Sonny boy? I am an old man and I want to have some fun."

Ranma smiled and said:

"Well happy I might just be able to revive your younger body with the help of my Goddess. I can even arrange that several women are very underdressed with extremely short skirts."

Happosai drooled at that prospect and said:

"Count me in boy. I need to get some things from my residence and then I'll be set to go."

Ranma grinned and said:

"You are excused old lecher. I shall let you be for now. Appear when you are finished and we shall be off. Oh and could you pleased make this girl feel like hell has been bestowed upon her. She was bothering my Goddess."

Happosai got tears in his eyes and then jumped into Eva's bosom and started kneading her breasts.

* * *

Eva's eyes flew open at the contact and she saw the perverted old man kneading her breasts. She let out a scream of agony and Ranma laughed coldly as she screamed harder as he groped her ass. 

Ranma had grabbed her ass and started to pinch her butt as to evoke a reaction of her. Eva screeched like a banshee as she felt a pinch on her butt. Ranma smiled at her as she turned to him and then said:

"Hello. Could I have your name pretty lady?"

Eva looked at the handsome Dark Elf and blushed. Then a grope of her most private parts brought her back to the lecher that clung to her. With a small tsunami Happy was blasted off of her only to soar over Nerima with the words:

"I'll get my stuff and then I'll be back!"

Then Ranma walked down towards the classroom where he had left Tatewaki. Ranma started a small scan of the building and found several signatures of Ki which were mingling in the classroom. One was that of Kuno and the other seemed to be of Eva who had appeared next to him:

"Who are you and who was that filthy creature that clung to my chest?"

Ranma smiled at her and said:

"Sorry but I can't answer that question miss. Ask your sister when you see her next and get the information from her."

* * *

Then Ranma banished her from this world and then went into the classroom. Kuno was standing there and looking at him. Then the modern Samurai opened his mouth and spoke: 

"Sir if you would permit me to come with thy I shall serve thee willingly."

Ranma scanned Kuno for damage and found that there was some sort of mental affliction. Ranma's red eyes gazed into Kuno's and Ranma said:

"Do you know that you have a rare brain decease which makes you do things that are strange. Do you want me to cure you of it?"

Kuno nodded in agreement and Ranma started to manipulate his magic to do the healing of Kuno's brain. Ranma felt the insanity in the mans mind and with small bursts of magic he healed the damaged parts and began to correct the neural threads that were all over the brain and thus incre4asing the perception skills of the Samurai adoring man.

Now there stood a different Tatewaki Kuno. He stood with grace and dignity instead of bigheaded idiocy. Ranma noticed a spark of intelligence shining brightly in the mans eyes as he took in the world from a new perspective.

Then Kuno went up to one of the students and said to the student who was shaking as the man came to him:

"I am sorry for all the things I have done to make the students life hell. In my insanity I made myself to be a Samurai. I have no honour as I have repeatedly harassed my fellow students."

Then he proclaimed aloud:

"As of today I will leave the kendo team. I will not be the Kendo captain anymore since my eyes have been opened. I will leave this school and never ever set foot upon its soil as long as I live. Today is the day that I will apologise to the people of this noble institute for my transgressions. I was onc e insane but noiw thanks to the outlander I have been cured. I owe him a debtr which can only be repaid through servitude. Since he asked me to help train his army I shall do so."

Ranma smirked and said:

"Good Tatewaki. I need you for that. If you perform well I will let you fight together with me in the battle against those filthy Elves that dared to defy their Goddess and worship another Goddess."

Ranma laughed a creepy laugh and then noticed a small flare of Ki behind him and suddenly he felt a draining occur in his Ki reserves and immediately knew who was standing behind him.

He turned around to look at the curvaceous body of his teacher. He smiled at the voluptuous female and said:

"That won't work on me anymore Hinako-Sensei. I am not the easily drainable boy I was before. I now have the backing of a Goddess and thus am able to obliterate the entire country!"

* * *

Although this was a lie it had the effect of the female paling rapidly as she sensed no lies in that sentence. She had come to see what had caused the commotion and when she had seen the man with dark skin standing there she had heard him talk about killing people called elves. She was a fan of Fantasy games and played the games whenever she had time. She liked the game called Fable which she played on her Xbox when she was in her little kid form. She liked to choose between good and evil and while she was the strict teacher at school she preferred to be a sneaky assassin in the fantasy games. Sometimes she would choose to be evil sometimes she would choose to be good. Elves did often play a part on the games she played. Thinking about morrowind with its Dark Elves she had tried to drain the Dark elf of his magic. 

But instead of falling to the floor in a boneless heap after having all of its energy drained it just looked at her and told her that he could blow up the world with the backing of his Goddess.

Hinako Nonamiya was a cheerful girl when she was young and a strict teacher when she was in her older form. She knew that there was no way that she could ever beat the Dark Elf who had so casually addressed her in the same tone one of her favourite students used. Then she mentally replayed what the Dark Elf had said and said:

"How come you know me? Did you read my mind or something?"

Ranma smirked and said:

"No I didn't Hinako-Sensei. I could do that but I decided not to give you that privilege. I know you are thinking about that hunk that was in your class but brutally killed by the one he considered to be his friend."

Hinako paled as she heard that Dark Elf say that. Could he be talking about the attack on Ranma Saotome? Why would he be talking about Ranma in that dishonourable way? She didn't get it. She did found him attractive and indeed did she want to rip off his clothes sometimes and make hot steamy sex with him right on the desk with the entire class watching.

Ranma smirked devilishly as he read her thoughts. He was being found to be attractive by miss Hinako? That might be a thing he could exploit. For now he would have some fun with the teacher.

Ranma looked at Hinako and said in fluent English while knowing that Hinako was the only one in the room that could understand the language:

"Well Hinako-Sensei it seems that I have the uncanny ability to become alive again after Death had already taken me. Let me tell you a story. It is about a boy that was abused every day by the people he once called friends. Every day they attacked him and with the abuse came the self-loathing of the little boy. It got so far that he actually considered letting himself be killed just to be free of it. His mother didn't love him. No she actually wanted him to commit Seppuku as to restore the family honour just because he had some curse that would turn him into something that wasn't considered manly by her weird sense of manliness. His father was a man of many faults and would abuse the boy a lot of times by rigorous training exercises bordering on nearly killing the little boy. Throwing him into a pit full of cats just to have the little boy learn a supposedly invincible technique was just one of the things he did. Then it was revealed to the father that it would cause insanity when the little boy saw a cat. Then there was training and the father let the boy pick up a heavy boulder and let him walk through a lake with the boulder weighing on the boys shoulders. Then the boy was dragged to China to see the legendary training grounds there. Then he was cursed to become something that his mother would deem as not manly. Then the little boy was forced into an environment where he was abused daily by everyone. It got worse and worse as his former friend came into the picture and started to attack him for the favour of a girl the little boy was once infatuated with. Then the boy died and was judged by a Goddess. Now the little boy has grown into a man of power. You understand Miss Hinako?"

Hinako nodded as the story made several images of the story appear in her mind. Ranma sent some of the training episodes to her mind and was pleased as she viewed them and then sank to her knees crying.

The class just looked at the teacher who had looked funnily at the Dark-skinned man and then had collapsed crying after the man had said something in English to her. The man looked at the class with his red eyes and said in Japanese:

"All except Kuno get out of here. I do not want to look at you human scum again in my life or yours will end within seconds after I spot you."

The class emptied of life except for Kuno and Ranma and Hinako. Ranma looked at Hinako and said:

"Hinako-Sensei I might be wrong but I sense that you are deeply saddened by my death and rebirth. I wish for you to come with me to the world I have been sent to by my Goddess."

Hinako looked at Ranma with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe how much her former student had done in his life and had come out so well. Most would have cracked at the torture Ranma had undergone. While she knew that the once dead boy was now standing before her she couldn't quite grasp the fact that he was now a Dark Elf. She looked at him and noticed his armour glowing with faint runic symbols on it. She smiled and said:

"Well Ranma it seems like you are some sort of Dark Elf. Are you a Drow perhaps? Or just a Dark Elf?"

Ranma was a little surprised that she knew what he was but then he remembered that there were games that were of the fantasy genre and often had Dark Elves as the bad guys. He groaned and felt the need to kill anyone in the school or just leave the school and do a total memory wipe of him being a Dark elf. Absentmindedly he replied to her question:

"Dark Elf. I have been elected by the Goddess for the total eradication for humans in the world. Although total eradication might not be necessary. We would let a few of them live anyways because we wouldn't like to cause our Goddess her father to be angry at us for destroying his people."

Hinako looked at Ranma and said:

"Saotome I don't know why you have turned so cold against humans but I would like to see some improvement in that attitude or I will have to put you in detention."

Ranma lifted one eyebrow and said:

"That's it I'm taking you to my world and I will introduce you to several ladies who are willing to make you into the perfect sorceress. Now we only have to wait for Happi and we'll be…"

* * *

Suddenly a thought sprung up in Ranma's head. He might not be affected by his curse anymore but why wouldn't he take advantage of the debt Herb owned him. 

Ranma focused the energies he had inside of him and forced it to go to the region he had come to associate with a lot of trouble. Ranma reappeared with a crash like thunder in front of the Musk Citadel.

Ranma looked around to see if any guards were present and sensed none. Suddenly a creepy laugh was heard inside his mind and he felt something growing inside of him. Suddenly he felt like he was being mangled by long iron hooks which tore at the skin of his back.

* * *

Shilen looked at her avatar as she had just given him a gift which could be of use. Since an avatar was so closely linked to his or her God or Goddess they received some traits of their Goddess. In this case it meant that the Avatar gained some of her looks which could be draconic if one were to go by the horrible visage her children had.

* * *

Ranma felt his armour being dented as something grew beneath his skin. With a small uttered word the armour disappeared leaving Ranma standing there naked. Then an anguished cry of pain rang out of Ranma and two large draconic wings came from his back. Ranma cried out again and the wings became darker and darker until they were completely blackish red. Scales began to cover Ranma's body as he grew in size. A tail came from his lower back and his hands became clawed. Ranma felt power flowing through his veins. 

Einhasad wasn't happy at this new twist. Now there was a dragon freely walking the realms. And once again it was her foolish daughter's fault. But she couldn't ac t since it was another plain where she had no jurisdiction.

* * *

Nodoka sneezed and the katana went through the shoulder of the lizardman she had been trying to kill. She had gathered enough money for a trip towards Gludin Village. The rest of the people that went with her were still an talking island. She was sure that Genma had been drinking too much to care for her. She had been feeling lonely all the time she had been here. Although this world had granted her more freedom it also made her feel lonely. The only people who had wanted to come here were the Amazons and they were hunting for her son. She found them to be dishonourable as they seemingly did anything to get their hands on her son. She entered a church which stood at the centre of the town square. Shbe walked around in it for a few minutes until she came at an altar where priests were praying at. When the praying stopped she walked up to one of the priests and asked the man: 

"Do you know if a man called Ranma has been here? I would appreciate it if you knew where my son was."

The priest shrugged and said:

"I have no idea. I shall pray for you to find your son."

Then the priest started to pray. Einhasad saw her chance and took possession of the priest. With a voice that was unearthly Einhasad made a Prophecy:

_

* * *

He shalt unite all the unholy ones underneath his banner _

_That is the fate of the Demon of Chaos_

_Then he shalt siege heaven and it shalt be destroyed_

_By him and his brethren_

_Dragons fierce and strong they be united under his banner_

_Antharas Fafurion Valakas Lindvior_

_Them three shalt now be led by their brother and also chosen of their mother_

_Shilen her hour is close as her Darkness covers all_

_The mother shalt weep for the child and the father shalt fall in war_

_This is the fate of the world under the Dark King's rule_

_Chaos is his trademark and he shalt not relent until all is under his grasp_

_Power is in his veins and he shalt use it_

_He is the Demon Dragon_

_He is the king of Dark Elves_

_He is Chaos_

* * *

Then the priest collapsed leaving Nodoka to wonder at the prophecy. She looked at the priest and then tried her best to revive the man. It didn't work and she got a nun to help her put the priest into a cell where the man could recover. 

Then Nodoka as ked who Lindvior and the rest of the dragons were. The priests paled and one was brave enough to tell the woman:

"Madam they are the four dragons birthed by the Goddess Shilen. They waged war upon the heavens and led armies of Demons against the Gods. When they were defeated they were banished to the world and are now locked up by the gods in respective areas. Antharas, the Terror of Giran is imprisoned in Dragon Valley. Lindvior roams the wastes of Oren. Valakas is locked in Fire valley. Fafurion is being held near the palace of Eva. That is all we can tell you madam. That is all we know about the dragons."

Nodoka looked as if she were thinking about something then asked:

"Could you tell me who the Dark king is? I heard him say something about the Dark King when he went into a trance-like state."

The priests looked at the unconscious priest and said:

"We can tell you nothing of the Dark King. We do not know one who has such a title. Maybe it is a prediction of someone to rise who has that title."

Nodoka shook her head in disappointment that no information had been divulged by the priests and started walking from the temple.

* * *

Ranma had reached his draconic form and was pleasantly surprised that he had greater mobility now then he had before. He tested his wings and within a few minutes of trying the had gotten the hang of it and soon he was soaring through the air. 

He flew over the lands until he saw the Amazon village. Anger welled up in him and he let loose an ear-splitting roar and suddenly remembered that dragons were able to spit fire or some equivalent. He gathered air in his mouth and then released it at the Village. What formed in his mouth was not fire it was dark energy which pulsed and crackled. Then it hit the village and an intense sound of air being sucked away was being heard and within seconds there was no more Amazon village.

Ranma let out a roar and then flew back to the Musk Citadel where he was greeted by the sight of the Emperor of the Musk AKA Herb. Ranma stood before the half dragon and then looked at him with a critical eye. The Musk Emperor was the first to speak:

"Noble dragon we are honoured to have you here at our Citadel. Can we supply you with something before you go away?"

Ranma smirked evilly and Herb recoiled in fear. The sight of a dragon wearing an evil smirk was creepy even to a half dragon. Then Ranma changed back to his normal form with the armour on this time as to not cause embarrassment for himself and said:

"Herb I need a favour."

Herb was shocked that the dragon knew his name and looked with curiosity at the dark-skinned man that stood before him.

"Why do you require my aid noble dragon? Surely you are powerful enough to best any foe. Why rely upon me. But if you command it I shall do it."

Ranma grinned as everything went according to plan. Since he couldn't have defeated the gods without help there would be some things about the younger dragon that might be helpful to his cause. If bringing Herb to Shilen's sons might help him then he would do so.

* * *

Shilen was laughing like a maniac up in the plane where she was watching television. She had seen when her younger sister had been molested by the old pervert and the promise of being youthened sounded good to the old lech so she would do so. As for not informing Ranma about the fact that he could become a dragon it was something she had forgot in her hurry to tell him about what he would have to do as her Avatar. 

Maphr sat down next to her watching the replay of the molesting of Eva. She laughed as the young Goddess of Water thrashed to get the old perverted man off. Then the image shifted to Ranma destroying the Amazon Village and speaking to Herb. Then the image reflected the prophecy being given to Nodoka.

Shilen groaned and said:

"Mother is messing with the humans again. Now they will be out for the Dark King. But if we manage to intercept the message and prophecy being spoken to someone else we might prevent them knowing of my plans."

Ranma looked at the man in front of him and said:

"Herb of the musk you owe me a debt of life. I rescued you on that mountain when we were quarrelling over the Chiisuiton. My name is Ranma Saotome and I hold you to that debt."

Then a brief flicker of light and there stood Ranma Saotome dressed in the dark armour. Herb looked at the man and then resigned himself and said:

"I, Herb of the Musk accept the life debt you claim and by the law I am indebted to give you aid may you require it."

Ranma smiled and his red eyes glinted. Then he said:

"Well Herb I want to have you escort me and give some training to my people. I have recently been chosen by my Goddess as her Avatar and I need to train my race to reign over the world."

Herb nodded and said:

"I'll come. Just show me how and I'll come."

His body guards protested and Herb waved them away saying that he had to keep to the debt. His advisor would rule the musk Kingdom for him. Ranma grabbed Herb and teleported with the man to Furinkan.

* * *

He was greeted by Nabiki being held by Kuno and Happosai destroying a camera with a blast of Ki. 

Ranma looked at the sight and sighed. Wouldn't the stupid girl learn that she shouldn't pry into other people's business? He grabbed her head roughly and erased any knowledge of him being there from her mind and let her go and pushed her off the roof. She shrieked as she fell and then Ranma said:

"That's done. Another person out of the way. Let's go shall we?"

Then a portal appeared in front of Ranma and he stepped through it. He was followed by Hinako and Happosai and Kuno and Herb.

* * *

When the portal appeared directly in front of the Temple of Shilen there was nobody to see it. Ranma stepped out first and then resumed his normal form. He felt more aware of his surroundings but he would want to get some answers from Shilen if he got time to talk with her. 

He led the group into the Dark Elven Village and then after they had passed the guards and had to pry Happi off one of the Guards which he had attached himself to. The poor girl had been hysterical as the old man groped several places. It took Ranma bashing the old man's skull to get the old man off.

The guard had sent him a look of gratitude before blushing as she recognised her King.

Ranma laughed at her embarrassment and said:

"Glad to have helped you. We Dark elves should help each other no matter if you are a King or just a humble soldier."

Ranma walked into the temple and stood in front of the Tetrarchs. Ranma smiled and said:

"Let me introduce you to the people I have brought. They will help train pour people and they will learn as well. They will learn our ways and shall be accepted into our midsts. You understand that?"

They all nodded and Ranma said:

"Good. Now lets give them a place to stay. And if I heard any complains of our people about it then send tehm to me and I'll deal with them."

Then Ranma made his crown materialise again and sat down upon his throne that had materialised beneath him. Then with a few muttered words he felt a discharge of magic and felt life being drained from him and flowed into Happosai.

* * *

Within a few seconds there stood a young Happosai of around 25 years of age. Ranma slumped into his throne and fell asleep almost instantly. When he awoke to a pleasant sensation he was surprised to find himself in a room which was not the room he had been in when he had been exhausted. He looked around and came to the conclusion that he was lying in a bed with two Dark elves next to him which were both naked and caressing his now naked form. 

Ranma lied down and let them have their fun. He would not complain if they did something more then just stroking. Then one of them grabbed his male anatomy and Ranma said:

"Getting bold are you? Then proceed you have my blessing."

Suddenly there was a crash of thunder in the room and Shilen appeared:

"Don't let them have all the fun. I want some too."

The night that followed was a long one and filled with the screams of three ladies. One Divine and two mortal.

Happosai sat in his room thinking about what had happened. He couldn't imagine what could have caused the change in Ranma. But then he heard the screams of carnal delight and a smile came to his face and he said to himself:

"Ah Ranma m'boy I hear you are adept at pleasing women. I will have to tell you that I have a manual on how to perform martial arts in the bedroom. It is my patented: Hentai Martial Arts style: Anything Goes. It would be nice t give it to the boy whenever he returns to the land of the living after such a rough night."

Then the man lied down on his bed to be disturbed by some screams in the night.

* * *

Kuno had been assigned a house near the edge of the village. He saw various men training and he went down there to see what they did. He marvelled at the styles of swordsmanship he saw there and he walked to a rack that held various swords. Then he took a slender katana from the rack and decided to test the strength of the weapon. With one slice he destroyed a training dummy. Then he heard clapping and saw that the fighters had stopped when he had totally destroyed the training Dummy. Tatewaki Kuno was asked how he did that and if he could teach them that. Tatewaki nodded and proceeded to tell them about the various things you needed to take into account if you were to execute such a move. After another demonstration the Dark Elves got it and then went to train with the training dummies. 

Soon there were the sounds of air being sliced and Tatewaki looked as the Dark Elves copied his technique with flawless accuracy. It seemed that they had a natural aptitude at fighting.

In another part of the Village there were several Mystics gathered and they taught the beginnings to Hinako who looked happy that she got to learn something new.

* * *

Nodoka Saotome felled a werewolf that had been intending to break her in half with its mace. She ducked and the object went over her head. She then drove her sword in its belly and felt the beast crumple to the ground dead. She looked as she saw several other fighters close in on some werewolves and Orcs and watched the clash that ensued. He fighters were victorious and they resumed their trek across the plain. Nodoka sat down and looked at the moon which rose slowly in the sky. The main thing on her mind was the worry about her son. She looked at the moon and sighed. When would she ever gaze upon her little boy again? When would she see the grandchildren he might give her one day? 

Ranma sneezed as Nodoka thought that and accidentally threw Shilen off his chest and said:

"Somebody must be talking about me. Damned NWC."

Then he went back to the job at hand namely trying to calm down his divine lover who had been angry with him for throwing her off the bed. Ranma looked at her with puppy eyes and she gave in.

Ranma was surprised he actually managed to pull off the puppy dog look as he didn't expect it to work on a Goddess. But it seems that today everything went in his favour.

* * *

Nodoka felt a shiver go down her spine and instinctually she knew that Ranma had either done something stupid or something very heroic as the feeling lingered. She had bought a brand new Katana from a Dwarf who specialised in strange weaponry. After explaining to him what a Katana looked like and even showing the Saotome family blade to him the Dwarf had set to work and had delivered a true masterpiece. The blade shone in the sun as she parried a blow made by an enraged Bear. She had decided to go to a town called Gludio and was surprised to hear that there were ruins in the area of a town. She decided to check it out and came upon a horde of bears. She had managed to kill most of the bears as they attacked her and was close to finishing off the last of the bears. Suddenly a vlley of arrows hit the bear in its torso and it fell to the ground dead. Nodoka looked at the direction where the arrows had come from and noticed a Dark Elf standing there. 

Nodoka walked towards the Dark Elf only to have the Dark Elf draw her weapon. A bow was aimed at the heart within a few seconds and Nodoka could only look as the hand that held the bow pulled back the string and an arrow went soaring at her. Nodoka felt the magical aura of the arrow and knew that if it hit she would be in a lot of pain r dead. She grabbed the hilt of her Katana and channelled some of her magic trough it making it faster and more powerful. It increased the density of the blade and would make it almost invulnerable to breaking.

Nodoka watched as the arrow slowed down to a crawl and she suddenly saw everything move in slow-motion. No wanting to get hit she sliced the arrow in half then let it fall t the ground as the pointy tip was off of it and she watched as the tip landed on the ground.

The Dark Elf regarded her with a cool look and then stepped forward and bowed to her. The female Dark Elf spoke as Nodoka bowed to:

"Lady I have never seen somebody slice an arrow in half like you did. Is there a special sort of combat move you used or is it just an application of magic?"

Nodoka looked at the female and said:

"Well as the arrow neared me I saw the arrow slow down and then I sliced it. It was obviously imbued with some sort of magic because I could feel it pulsing off the arrow. I sliced it and it passed me with no harm done to me. What kind of profession do you follow miss?"

The Dark elf looked at her and said:

"Human I do not busy myself with just one profession. But if you wish to know then I shall tell you as one warrior t another. I am a Assassin and excel in the use of a bow and dagger.

Nodoka smiled at her and said:

"Would you like to have a cup of tea with me? I have an excellent blend of tea imported from my country."

The Dark Elf looked at the human who was smiling at her and said:

"Sure why not. I'm always in for a nice hot cup of tea."

The two women sat down and talked about their respective lives. Nodoka learned that the Dark Elf was called Rowena Schwarzherz and that she was trying to get approval of her superiors to go and get a shot at some of the humans that pestered her.

Suddenly a large panda came to the scene. He was followed by a moustached man wearing a Japanese armour set with a Naginata in hand. The panda somehow got a sign in his hand which said:

"GET AWAY FROM THE BLACK-SKINNED FREAK NODOKA! SHE ISN'T WORTHY TO LIVE ON THIS WORLD!"

Soun spoke up too :

"Yes Nodoka she doesn't deserve to live. She and her kind have killed enough humans as it is. They are just a race of barbaric beasts who deserve to die like the scum that they are."

Rowena had gained a sight flush on her cheeks and Nodoka had grabbed her Katana harder s hard that her knuckles became white. Rowena took aim with her bow at the two fucking idiots who dared to intrude upon them and with a carefully placed shot made the panda's hide erupt in flames which were courtesy of a arrow which was set alight by the fire used to make the tea.

Soun was knocked out the moment Nodoka's katana hit his head. Nodoka knocked the panda on fire too and decided to experiment with the unconscious man and panda.

Rowena gained a wicked look of glee in her eyes as she was told by Nodoka what she had planned and decided to make it as painful as possible when the two woke up.

* * *

When Soun woke up and felt the panda fur against his back he looked at his old friend. Then he looked at where he was. Currently he was hanging above a small group of Orcs who were trying to get the two down. Soun gulped as he saw the various implements of pain the Orcs wielded and prayed that they wouldn't be able to get them down from where they were hanging. The tree they were hanging in shoo twice and then fell to the floor which awoke Genma from his slumber. He Growfed a little and then saw the Orcs and tried to get free from his old friend. Soun had decided that fleeing was a good cause of action and decided to make a run for it. 

When they passed a group of fighters the fighters looked at the duo and laughter welled up form one of them who was soon joined by his companions as they saw a neon pink panda being chased by a man wearing a skirt and was coloured a rather nice blood red.

Soun just kept on running. He saw Genma being coloured green but didn't pay too much attention to it because all that was on his mind was to get away.

Nodoka watched as she and Rowena hung the duo up in a tree and watched as the magic coloured them a nice blood red and a shocking neon pink. Rowena was laughing uncontrollably at the sight of the two and Nodoka had an evil smile plastered on her face the entire time as they walked back to the campsite.

She and Rowena had decided to team up and form a small party for the time being. Rowena had accepted Nodoka as a friend and had told her all about her childhood and how the first time went that she had sex with someone. Apparently it was a little embarrassing for her to talk about because she mumbled that he apparently didn't know a thing about the female body or females in general and that he had left the moment he finished.

* * *

Nodoka told her about the first time she had sex with Genma. Rowena burst into laughter as she heard that Genma apparently couldn't even get it up the first time. She had to do a striptease for the man to finally get him ready. And even then he was finished within five seconds. Then Nodoka told Rowena about her son. Rowena was intrigued after the story. After all when would you meet a person that could life heavy boulders with one hand and throw them or annihilate an entire mountain in a brawl with a phoenix? That was something she would have to ask Nodoka later on. She really wanted to meet Ranma because Nodoka made him out to be some sort of powerful warrior. He would be able to give a strong child to strengthen the race.

* * *

Ranma sneezed violently a few times scaring some of his subjects. He was thinking about what he would do when he had finally trained his people up to go and kill off all the people that stood in their way to kill off all the Elves. 

Rowena looked at her crimson haired companion and said:

"If you would like to come with me to my village then I can introduce you to some of my friends. For a human you seem more open to things then others of your race."

Nodoka nodded and said:

"Do the Dark Elves have some sort of leader? I would be interested in meeting such a person."

Rowena nodded and said:

"Yes Patriarch Mitrael. He was the one who instructed us in Black magic. We owe him a lot. Let's get to the Dark Elf Village by using a teleport scroll shall we? Grab the scroll and I'll chant the incantation to let us teleport to the village."

* * *

Nodoka did so and felt a strange sense of displacement and then looked around in a cavernous room where a hand pointed upwards to a starlit thin on the upper part of the walls. She noticed several Dark elves hurrying to do their duties and she followed Rowena who walked to the temple that was near the main square. Rowena ascended the stairs and entered the building with Nodoka hesitantly following her. 

Ranma looked as a Dark Elf entered the temple and stood before him. He arched one eyebrow and said:

"Tell me who you are and why you stand before me."

Rowena looked at him and said:

"Who are you? I can't remember a Dark Elf ever ascending to the throne before and it hasn't been long since I have been away from the village."

Ranma smirked and said:

"Well I didn't have much of a choice. Shilen chose me to lead you into battle. She has appointed me as your king and I shall lead us to victory."

Ranma took a gulp of a goblet of wine that had been handed to him by a Dark Elf and looked at Rowena:

"State your name."

Rowena smiled at her King and said:

"And what if I don't want to give you my name? There is such a thing as denying a King."

Ranma looked at her and said:

"Well I could have you killed. Or I could have you chained to a wall and tortured. Or I could just let you get demoted."

* * *

Nodoka entered the room and Ranma spit out the wine as he saw her. His mother was dressed in battle armour and wielded her Katana. He looked at her and said: 

"Nodoka Saotome state your business or be executed."

Nodfoka looked at the King of the Dark elves and said:

"Haver we met before Sir? I never recall having seen you before."

Ranma smirked and said:

"Well you knew me quite well. OUT! ALL OF YOU, OUT! I WANT TO TALK TO THIS HUMAN IN PRIVATE!"

* * *

The guards and the rest of the people in the room got out of the room and left Ranma and Rowena and Nodoka alone. Ranma stood up from his throne and stepped in front of Nodoka. Then he concentrated a little and his skin became human looking again and the red eyes remained and in his normal voice he said: 

"YOU WANTED TO KILL ME YOU PSYCHO BITCH! YOU WANTED ME TO COMMIT SEPPUKU JUST TO REGAIN THAT SMALL SHRED OF HONOUR YOU STILL HAVE LEFT! I DESPISE YOU MOTHER AND I WISH I WAS NEVER BORN!"

Nodoka looked at her son as he stood in front of her and stared at her with hate filled red eyes and she weakly said:

"Ranma I never wanted you to commit Seppuku. You are the only one who can pass on the Saotome genes to your child."

Ranma returned to his Dark Elf form and said:

"You are a little late with that. Now I have been here for some time and have mobilised my Dark Elves to fight against your own human race and those pathetic snobby Elves. I'm not even human anymore mother. How can I then sire a child for the Saotome line?"

Two arms wrapped around his chest and he looked to see Shilen leaning on him and he said:

"Hi Shilen. I see you have recovered from last night."

She purred and said:

"Indeed Ranma. I was quite happy to ride the Chaos Demon. In fact I am thinking about getting you something nice. How about your mother becoming your eternal love slave or something? That way you would have her around forever while she has no will of her own and exists to pleasure you. How does that sound?"

Ranma smiled and said:

"I don't want to force her to become like that. She is creepy enough without total devotion to me. But I guess I fulfil her definition of manliness now. I managed to tire out a goddess in bed. That must be accountable for something. Eh?"

Nodoka had wrapped her arms around his chest and was now screaming:

"MY SON IS SO MANLY!"

Ranma sweatdropped at the sight and said:

"Ehm mom if you want to fuck me then say so."

* * *

That was enough to get her away from him and he smirked as she stared at him in shock. Blood red eyes stared at her with mirth in them. Ranma said: 

"Sorry mom but I was just joking. You really don't want to have sex with your own son would you? Mom? Hey mom? You there?"

* * *

Ranma looked as his mother gained a dazed look on her face and the Dark elf that had come in looked at him with the same look in her eyes. Ranma realised that something must have happened and looked at himself only to discover that his clothing had mysteriously disappeared. Ranma gulped as he saw Shilen get a lusted look in her eyes and he knew he wasn't going to get out of this unscathed. He would at least have to fuck one of the ladies present. Maybe receiving those lust hormones hadn't been such a wise move of his. He cursed the shaman he had crossed and who had tossed the hormones on him by accident. 

The ladies pounced upon the hunky piece of meat that had presented itself and soon Ranma was engaged in a foursome with ladies sucking on different parts of his body. He stiffened as he felt something bite him in his neck and decided to let the women have their way. It's not like he wanted to be killed by an irritated goddess for denying her sex.

He drifted asleep after six hours of constant motion. The girls lay on his lap exhausted and the last thing he remembered was that he would have to ask Shilen if she could not bite him again in his private parts. That hurt too much to shrug off.

* * *

A new chapter added. Ranma gets a good fucking from his own mother. Nodoka is added to the Pairing list. Keep reviewing it. 


End file.
